


the soul you used to be

by gh0stbvrsoot



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF, mcyt
Genre: Amnesia, Angst, Family Dynamics, Gen, Major character death - Freeform, Memory Loss, Mentions of Death, Oneshot, Tommy needs a hug, War, mentions of fire, mentions of tubbo - Freeform, no beta we die like Tubbo at the festival, sibling dynamics, spoilers for the nov 16 war, wilbur needs a hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:28:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27700703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gh0stbvrsoot/pseuds/gh0stbvrsoot
Summary: ghostbur doesn’t remember much in the aftermath of his death
Relationships: No Romantic Relationships - Relationship, Platonic Relationships - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 78





	the soul you used to be

**Author's Note:**

> hey :] ive posted this on tumblr as well, and hope it’ll be well received on here too. feedback/constructive criticism is always appreciated

”what … what do you remember?”

the question had been nagging tommy, ever since the– the war. he shuddered at the memory, a cacophony of warped screams, fire, smoke and a familiar, metallic taste lingered in the air. it all happened so fast; l’manberg crumbled right in front of his eyes, and all that was left was smoldering ashes.

he watched wilbur with uncertainty, nervousness edged its way onto his face. his pale, lifeless complexion was unsettling and it scared him more than he liked to admit. sometimes it was as if wilbur phased out of existence completely, only for him to return moments later. as if nothing had happened.

”i … don’t remember much,” wilbur finally admitted quietly, lost deep in thought.

tommy sensed the frustration coming from him and bit his lower lip. he knew it was a sensitive topic, given the dire circumstances of how he died. but he– he had to know. if the wilbur he knew and cared for was still in there somewhere. before he became corrupt.

”tubbo tried to explain it to me, but–“ a hollow, choked laugh came from him. ”it overwhelmed me”

tommy nodded slowly, but his body tensed at the sound of a heart wrenching sob. coming from none other than wilbur himself. a lump formed in his throat at the sight of his brother with his arms wrapped protectively around himself and silent tears that streamed down his cheeks.

comforting people was not his forte and most certainly never would be– wilbur had always been the one to comfort, support, uplift and protect those he cared for. but his brother needed him now, more than ever. despite the fact his heartbeat thumped loudly in his chest, he moved within arms reach.

with hesitation still in mind, he hugged wilbur’s rigid and motionless silhouette. it took some time for him to register his presence; but once he did, he returned the gesture. a chill went down tommy’s spine and the blood in his veins turned cold. it still hadn’t sunk in yet, not really.

he couldn’t seem to properly grasp the fact or realization that he lost his brother, for good this time. and no matter what, he won’t return. he slowly, but surely released the grasp on wilbur and studied him. his form was vivid and stark, compared to everything around them.

”so … you don’t remember?” he croaked, and his gaze flickered.

wilbur blinked, his brow furrowed in confusion. ”remember what?”

 _that i disowned you._ his expression grew cold and his heart sank at the thought. wilbur had become unrecognizable, to the point of tommy being scared and afraid of him. the one person he had looked up to and was inspired by betrayed him. all they fought for, the memories, accomplishments and trust– gone.

he shook his head, offering a distant smile. ”never mind”

wilbur absentmindedly fiddled with his fingers. ”tommy, was i a good person?”

he swallowed thickly, allowing the question to leave its mark like poison. he turned his gaze towards the horizon, just as dawn greeted the duo. it occurred to him just how bittersweet and somber a conversation it was– and how fleeting life can be. his lips trembled at the sight of the sun's first rays.

”you were the best,” he whispered and his eyes glistened with unshed tears.


End file.
